Echec et mat, Rodney!
by Miss Fly
Summary: John gagne une partie d’échec...Ou peutêtre plus!


_Auteur_ : Fly

_Titre_ : Echec et mat, Rodney !

_Résumé_ : John gagne une partie d'échec...Ou peut-être plus

_Genre_ : Romance slash PWP (merci pour le voc, VLU!)

_Rating_ : NC-17 (_mais ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard comme on dit_)

_Disclaimer_ : John et Rodney ne sont hélas pas à moi !

_Note_ : Bon ben voilà ! Je me lance dans le slash, j'espère que ça ira. Ça doit un peu beaucoup cafouiller mais bon. Je ne pourrais qu'apprendre des 'pécialistes ! Cette idée m'est venu en visionnant une vidéo qui malheureusement a été effacé...Elle devait être spoilerisée parce que j'ai pas souvenir d'avoir vu John et Roro jouer aux échecs dans les deux premières saisons... Ou alors ma passoire à plus de trous que prévu ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Oh et un grand merci pour les reviews à ma fic 'Lui'...C'était très encourageant !

* * *

- Echec et mat, Rodney !, s'exclama John avec un sourire victorieux

Ledit scientifique se laissa retomber dans le lit du Colonel Sheppard, en poussant un grognement manifestant à la fois son mécontentement et son appréhension. Il avait eu une bien mauvaise idée de suivre le Colonel et sa lubie de faire des paris à tout va.

Lorsqu'il était venu le voir en lui proposant de faire une partie d'échec, il ne s'imaginait pas que le militaire soit d'une humeur si joueuse qu'il lui propose de 'pimenter' le jeu. Exaspéré, Rodney avait fini par accepter. S'il gagnait, John devait faire sa prochaine lessive, uniquement composée de ses sous-vêtements. Il s'était dit que cela découragerait le militaire mais celui-ci avait été tenace. Si c'est lui qui gagnait la partie, Rodney devrait lui masser les pieds.

Et pour effrayer et décontenancé le scientifique, il avait ôté ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en pleine partie. Décontenancé, Rodney l'avait été quelques secondes. Mais il ne fut pas du tout effrayé et avait même nargué le militaire en ôtant ses propres chaussures et chaussettes. Cela lui avait valu un sourire. Mais malgré tous ses efforts de concentration et de tentatives peu fructueuses, il avait perdu la partie, et donc son pari. Et la perspective de masser les pieds de son collègue le répugnait à un point que celui-ci ne pouvait même pas imaginer.

- McKay ?, demanda John avec un sourire

Rodney poussa un autre soupir et se redressa en lançant un regard noir au Colonel.

- Je ne toucherais pas à _ça_

- Un pari est un pari Rodney

- C'est dégoutant ! Je suis sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas lavé depuis des jours !

- Parce que vous croyez que vos caleçons sont plus propres que mes pieds peut-être ? Allez, debout !, dit-il en secouant le scientifique par le bras

Rodney rageait mais il finit par se relever. Il rangea d'abord le jeu d'échec, histoire de gagner du temps. Mais John semblait bien déterminé à se faire masser les pieds ce soir ! Finalement, le moment fatidique arriva. Rodney gémit de désespoir. Sa petite moue renfrognée radoucit John, qui eut une idée. Une bien meilleure que celle qu'il avait eu et il réussirait quand même à se faire tripoter par le scientifique de son cœur.

- Allez, c'est bon. Je vous fais une fleur, dit-il en enlevant son T-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu. Vous me massez les épaules et ce sera suffisant

Rodney restant bouche bée, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il laissa son T-shirt tomber sur le sol et il s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'astrophysicien eut un petit sourire satisfait et s'assit à califourchon sur le militaire.

- Cinq minutes, pas plus !

- Ce sera parfait, répondit John

Il croisa ses bras sous son oreiller et attendit impatiemment le contact des mains de Rodney sur son corps – ou du moins sur son dos.

- Vous n'avez pas un truc, genre de l'huile. Parce que comme ça, ça va pas...

- Vous me le faites ce massage oui ou merde ?, s'étrangla John, frustré que Rodney ne passe pas à l'action

- Oui ! Ça va ! J'y arrive ! Mais faudra pas vous plaindre si j'ai les mains froides !

- Je dois avoir un truc dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, dit John d'une voix plus douce

- Merci !

Rodney se pencha et tâtonna dans le tiroir. Il finit par tomber sur un tube de crème. Une lotion pour les peaux abimées. Tiens, le Colonel prenait donc soin de sa peau ? Remarque, lui aussi en avait. Les nombreuses planètes qu'ils visitaient avaient littéralement détruit son épiderme. Et il ne dénombrait plus les fois où il constatait qu'il avait attrapé un coup de soleil en rentrant de mission. En tout cas, il savait à présent que la peau légèrement bronzée allait divinement bien au militaire.

Il mit un peu de sa crème sur le dos du militaire et après un dernier coup d'œil au tube, il le posa à ses côtés. Il se chauffa les mains en se les frictionnant et étala la crème sur le dos et les épaules du militaire. Celui-ci poussa un soupir d'aisance quand il sentit enfin les mains de Rodney débuter son massage. Il ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment, qui ne risquait sûrement pas de se reproduire de sitôt.

Si le Colonel continuait comme ça, Rodney allait vite écourter la mise en forme de sa petite victoire. Non franchement, c'était impossible de pousser pareils soupirs. C'était à la limite de la décence ! On jurerait qu'il...jouissait. Réellement. Bon, peut-être qu'il massait _vraiment_ très bien. Mais de là à gémir ainsi !

Rodney soupira intérieurement. Ces petits gémissements étaient quand même assez...intéressants. Et plaisants. Légèrement obscènes mais incroyablement _plaisants_. Il dirait même...excitant. Ça lui faisait quelque chose de savoir que c'était lui qui était responsable de ces gémissements. De jolis petits nœuds dans son estomac se formèrent, et bientôt, son entre-jambe lui aussi réagit.

Il pria pour que le Colonel ne remarque rien mais c'était visiblement peine perdue. Ses yeux jusque là clos s'ouvrirent et un petit sourire apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Rodney – gêné au plus haut point – stoppa tout mouvement. John gémit de frustration et Rodney n'en revint pas. Il n'était aucunement gêné par le fait qu'il le fasse bander.

Il était abasourdi. Sheppard aurait dû...le repousser violemment, le traiter de pervers...N'importe quoi mais sûrement pas en sourire ! Ce type était vraiment étrange par moment. Mais puisque ça ne le dérangeait pas, il allait bien en profiter !

Rodney reposa ses mains sur le dos de John et fit lentement glisser ses mains sur la peau rendue chaude par le massage. Il caressa doucement chaque forme du corps sous lui. Et finalement, il remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres. Il déposa un petit baiser entre les deux omoplates et remonta jusqu'à la nuque. Il entendit John soupirer d'aisance et comprit que la tournure des événements était loin de lui déplaire.

Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Son entre-jambe était un peu calmé mais la pression traversait désormais tout son propre corps. Une intense mais douce chaleur l'envahissait peu à peu, à chaque contact sur la peau de John. Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par retirer son propre T-shirt pour se retrouver lui aussi torse nu. Il s'allongea sur John et passa ses mains sous l'oreiller, attrapant ses mains et les serrant dans les siennes.

- Rodney ?

- Hum ?

- Embrasse-moi, demanda John dans un souffle

Il se sépara de l'étreinte de Rodney et se retourna dans ses bras. Le scientifique lui lança un petit sourire heureux et se pencha lentement sur lui. John passa ses bras autour de son cou et leva la tête pour combler l'espace restant entre leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, savourant le goût des lèvres de l'autre.

- J'ai un peu exagéré tout à l'heure, avoua John

- Les petits gémissements ?

- Oui. Mais c'était uniquement pour...voir comment tu réagirais

- Et alors ? Satisfait du résultat ?

- Même bien plus que je ne pouvais imaginer !, répondit-il en souriant. Embrasse-moi encore, exigea-t-il d'une voix rauque

- Avec plaisir

Rodney fondit sur le militaire et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il y déposa une foultitude de petits baisers mouillés auxquels John répondait ardemment. Alors que Rodney s'attardait plus longuement sur ses lèvres, le Colonel les entrouvrit légèrement et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son scientifique.

Ledit Canadien sourit contre ses lèvres et glissa sa langue à l'encontre de son homologue, qu'il lécha sensuellement. Les mains se firent baladeuses et celles de John descendirent peu à peu vers les fesses du scientifique, qu'il empoigna fermement. Rodney gémit et lâcha les lèvres du militaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, s'inquiéta John

- Je...J'ai juste...envie de toi

- Oh ! Alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde

Rodney sourit et agrippa le visage de John pour le couvrir de baiser. Le militaire passa ses mains entre eux et zippa la braguette du scientifique. Puis il fit descendre le pantalon puis le caleçon sur les cuisses du scientifique. Rodney se détacha des lèvres de John et plaqua ses mains entre sa tête. Et il se laissa câliner, fermant les yeux pour savourer ces caresses. John dessinait de petits cercles sur ses fesses, puis il caressa ses cuisses lascivement. Et doucement – en caressant les hanches au passage – il arriva à l'entre-jambe du scientifique.

Celui-ci se cambra en sentant les doigts de son amant lui caresser son sexe et il ouvrit les yeux. John avait le regard pétillant et désireux et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle rauque qui fit frissonner Rodney. Le Canadien glissa une de ses mains entre leurs corps et se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de faire la même chose avec ceux de John. Une fois nus l'un contre l'autre, le Colonel entreprit de passer ses jambes autour du scientifique, mais c'était sans compter le jeu d'échec.

Il reposait tout près du lit, en équilibre sur un tabouret, et lorsqu'il débuta son action, son pied heurta violemment l'échiquier. Le jeu tomba dans un bruit fracassant et John poussa un tout aussi bruyant « Merde » en ramenant ledit pied sur le lit. Rodney grimaça de douleur avec lui alors qu'il se prenait le pied pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

- Fichu jeu à la noix !, maugréa John en se massant le gros orteil qui avait fait les frais de leurs préliminaires

- T'as mal on dirait, déclara doucement Rodney pour le taquiner

- Non, non ! Ça va aller, je vais m'en remettre, ironisa John

- Attends, je vais te soigner, affirma le scientifique

Il prit le pied de John, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'amena à ses lèvres. Il le couvrit de petits baisers sous le regard ahuri de son amant.

- Je croyais que tu voulais pas y toucher à mon pied ?, s'exclama John

- Je ne le masse pas là, je le soigne, se justifia Rodney d'une voix ferme

John leva les sourcils et Rodney continua son petit manège. Il embrassa une énième fois l'orteil et s'attaqua bientôt à la cheville, puis au mollet bien musclé du militaire.

- Ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Hmpf, fit John avec petite une moue contrariée. Ça picote encore un peu. Et puis...Ça remonte dans toute la jambe maintenant !

Rodney lança un petit sourire à John et reprit ses baisers. Il remonta le long de la jambe pour arriver sur le haut de la cuisse, qu'il lécha sensuellement. John gémit faiblement et ramena son autre jambe autour de sa taille. Le scientifique continua ses caresses buccales et arriva bientôt à l'aine de son amant. Il mordilla légèrement la peau, arrachant un petit cri à John ainsi que de vifs frissons.

Rodney releva lentement la tête vers John. Il avait les joues rouges et se mordait les lèvres. Il était beau. Rodney fut troublé par cette sensualité qui se dégageait. John vit le regard de son amant posé sur lui. Il lui lança un regard étonné et se redressa un peu. Le scientifique se positionna à califourchon sur lui et le força à se rallonger d'une légère pression sur les épaules. John l'enlaça tendrement et s'empara de ses lèvres qu'il dévora. Rodney se bougea sur lui, faisant se frôler leurs sexes. Ou plutôt frottant son début d'érection contre celle déjà bien dure de son compagnon.

Le Colonel poussa doucement Rodney pour inverser leur position, prenant soin qu'il n'y ait aucun obstacle sur leur chemin. Un orteil endolori était amplement suffisant pour la soirée. Il se pencha vers le cou du scientifique et commença à lui faire un suçon. Un large sourire se forma sur le visage de Rodney et il enlaça John. Il empoigna la chair entre ses doigts, laissant de petites traces rouges sur son passage. John en gémissait de plaisir contre le cou de Rodney.

Une fois son travail de succion terminé, John descendit le long de son torse. Dans le même temps, il fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de son compagnon, qui fit de même. Ils se caressèrent lascivement, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'autre. John remonta ses lèvres vers celles de Rodney et lui donna un baiser passionnel. Puis il commença à lui imprégner des mouvements de plus en plus effrénés et ses hanches ondulèrent au même rythme que celui que Rodney lui faisait subir.

Le visage crispé par le plaisir de Rodney excitait John au possible, et ses gémissements et bientôt ses cris eurent raison de lui. Il atteint l'orgasme et se répandit sur le bas-ventre de son amant, qui le suivit rapidement en criant son prénom. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, tentant de retrouver une respiration moins anarchique. Puis John s'allongea délicatement sur Rodney qui mêla ses jambes aux siennes en l'enlaçant.

- J'adore les échecs, lança John

- Et moi j'adore quand tu gagnes, répondit Rodney dans un souffle

- On devrait jouer plus souvent alors

Rodney lui répondit d'un petit rire et l'embrassa. Puis il se retourna et John s'allongea contre son dos, après avoir ramené les couvertures sur eux. Alors qu'il glissait vers le sommeil, le regard de John s'attarda sur l'échiquier au sol, désormais symbole d'un amour naissant.


End file.
